


secrets

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova tells adrian she’s nightmare after an argument with the anarchists
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 19





	secrets

Nova slipped into the alley, stopping for only a second to catch her breath. Then she was running again, not really sure where she was going and only caring as long it was far away from the Anarchists.

They had just gotten into an argument. Questioning her loyalty. Accusing her of betraying them. In the end, they basically told her that she needed to make a choice between them or the Renegades—she couldn’t have both.

She had kept her composure until she was out of the house, though the second she turned onto a different street, she crumbled. It had been years since the Anarchists had seen her cry, and she didn't want to give them any sick sense of satisfaction they might get from it. All she wanted to do was make them proud, and instead, they disowned her. Or at least that was how it felt to her. But Nova was sure everything would blow over by the morning. At least she hoped it would.

Her pace slowed when she reached the beginning of a neighborhood. It took a second for her to realize that this was Adrian's neighborhood. Deciding it was too late to turn back, she headed towards his house. She hesitated for only a moment before walking up his drive and knocking on the door.

Simon answered, a smile slowing spreading on his face. “Oh, Nova, what a pleasant surprise—” he stopped short as he took in her puffy eyes, wet cheeks, and overall disheveled appearance, concern washing over his features. “Is something wrong?” he asked in a rushed voice, gesturing for her to come inside.

She merely nodded and swiped at her eyes with her wrist. Stepping inside she asked, “Is Adrian home?”

“Yes. He's in his room.” Simon left her standing by the door and went over to the staircase that led to the basement, announcing her presence to him. Adrian was upstairs a few seconds later, pausing as he took in her appearance.

“Nova, are you okay?” he asked, moving to stand beside her. She gave the subtlest shake of her head and looked down at her feet.

Simon took this as his cue to leave the room, offering Nova a warm smile before heading upstairs.

“Did something happen with your uncle?” Adrian inquired, reaching for her hand, concern shining in his eyes.

She met his gaze. “He and I got into an argument. But I really don't want to talk about it. Can I stay here for the night?” She chewed on her lower lip, quickly adding, “While I wait for it to blow over?”

He nodded and led her into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Nova hesitated for a second before sitting down next to him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” He reached for her hand again, turning to face her. “I’m here if you need me.”

“I'm sure. It's just... it's complicated.” A tear escaped her eye. Then another. And another. And eventually, her tears turned into sobs.

She buried her face in his chest, barely registering as he wrapped his arms around her. He remained silent, holding her as she cried.

Something came over her, and she had the odd urge to spill all her secrets to him. Before she could think better of it, she whispered, “I'm Nightmare.” The instant the words left her mouth, she regretted. But she couldn’t take them back now.

His body stiffened, though his arms remained around her. Silence filled the air. He stared at her with a mixed expression, and she couldn't tell if he was angry, or confused, or something else entirely. Nova started to pull away from him. Slowly extracting herself from his arms.

“I'm sorry,” she choked out, standing up. “I...I'll leave if you want me to. I—”

“Nova, wait,” he stood up and reached for her wrist. “Please, just let me process this. It’s a lot to take in and…” His eyes locked with hers, a new intensity in his gaze. They fell into silence once more.

A few minutes passed before Adrian finally spoke again. “I’ll keep a secret. I—I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” He lifted his hand to her cheek, and she flinched, thinking he was about to strike her. His hand dropped and he took a small step back, an apology written in his eyes. She knew it was unreasonable of her to think Adrian would ever do something like that, but she was on edge.

Releasing her breath, she took a tentative step towards him. Then she practically flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Burying her face in his shirt. He returned her embrace, resting his chin atop her head.

“Thank you,” Nova said softly. Tears pricked her eyes. And, just for a moment, she allowed herself to pretend as if she and Adrian Everhart were allowed to be together. Pretending that they could be happy together. Not a secret identity between them.


End file.
